


Drawn to

by Fhincey



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhincey/pseuds/Fhincey
Summary: Rim Kihye lived her life hiding behind other people. She never had the courage to go out of her comfort zone, but her life takes a different turn when a certain boy in her class takes the seat next to her. The direction her life was taking changes drastically after he became a part of it. All because of a tiny little drawing of his best friend. No one knew what that tiny piece of art could trigger.





	1. New Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to "Drawn to"!  
> First off, thank you so much for clicking on this fanfiction and I really hope it was worth it. ^^
> 
> But before you proceed and start reading, here some things I want you to know:
> 
> First off, this story is my very first "longer" story written in English. I am not a native speaker so please keep that in mind and please excuse minor mistakes. I'll also be grateful if you tell me major mistakes or mistakes in general that are bothering you because I'll definitely take the advice to heart and change it. Don't hesitate to tell me!  
> The second thing I want to mention is that this story is based off of a real-life story. Parts of the story and the characters are more or less inspired by actual people, including BTS. Of course, not everything in this story is real - just the idea and basic concept - but I wanted to mention it just for the record.  
> Third thing; I don't know how long this story will be nor do I know when exactly I'm going to update and how long the chapters will be. This is kinda just a story I thought I'd do for fun and to practice my English a little bit but it might turn out to be a bigger project after all. Depends on how many people actually read and like it.  
> Thirdly, I don't know how long this story will be and how long the chapters will be. This is kinda just a story I thought I'd do for fun and to practice my English a little bit but it might turn out to be a bigger project after all. Depends on how many people actually read and like it.  
> Lastly, I'm planning to publish a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. It might take a few days longer but normally it should be uploaded around that time.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for your interest and please enjoy! ^^  
> Fincy.

_Great._  
I was just about to enter our biology classroom when I remembered where I had to sit. It was right at the back of the room, in the last row and far away from Seokjin, meaning I was going to be all on my own for the following hour.  
Continuing my way and walking past the first row, where Jin was actually sitting, I tried not to sigh too loud at the fact that I had to be all alone once again. Nobody to talk to and no one to keep me from having an anxiety of sitting next to people I didn’t know. _What if they try to talk to me like they did last week? What do I say?_ Taking a deep breath, I tried to compose myself, or else I probably would have started stuttering again sooner or later.  
As I was heading to the remaining seat, I couldn’t help but take a look at the two people who were keeping me away from sitting next to the only friend I had in this class. One of them was a smiley and outgoing person; Kim Taehyung. He got along with literally everybody in this school, and if it wasn’t for my shyness, I think we would actually get along as well. The other person was Min Yoongi. I always thought he hated me, even though he probably didn’t even know I existed. Whenever I was around I noticed his blanc and serious expression. Once I was gone and he was alone with the two of them, he seemed to be happy and enjoying himself. That’s how it seemed at least and that was also the case right now.  
After reaching my table and sitting down, I started unpacking my stuff. One by one I took out my pencil case, notepad, folder, book and finally my sketchbook. Then I waited patiently for the lesson to begin and also hopefully finish soon. _My sketchbook will help me through this._  
Almost the entire lesson I tried to mindful listen to the teacher while doodling people into my sketchbook. Drawing people was what I did best and I enjoyed it just as much. I was a natural when it came to capturing individual faces and I never failed at making others recognise them. But because I did that stuff so well, I actually got jealous when others managed to draw a decent face and I got quickly frustrated when it didn’t work out for me. Granted, I was selfish, but it was as it was and I didn’t actually show my jealousy so it didn’t matter, right?  
In that lesson, I managed to avoid any social contact be it the teacher or the boys sitting next to me. I did get a compliment for my sketches by a fellow student but aside from that, I didn’t have to talk much.  
“Kihye!”  
Looking up from my notes and sketches, I noticed the lesson has ended. I was so caught up in doing the final touch on my teachers face that I honestly didn’t even notice how everybody around me was packing their stuff and leaving.  
Seokjin was waiting for me in the doorway and Taehyung was smiling at me from behind him. _Dammit._ I got nervous. They left soon after I put the last sheet of paper which was remaining on my table back into my bag. Our next lesson was mathematics. _This shouldn’t be too bad, at least Seokjin-Oppa would be sitting next to me._ I quickly put my bag on my shoulder and followed them. _Why couldn’t they at least wait for me?_  
I left the biology classroom and tried to catch up with the two boys. They were walking slowly, which I thought was really convenient. I was at ease when I finally got to follow closely behind them. The school’s corridor was very crowded.  
The classroom was on a different floor so we had to use the stairs. It was quite a challenge to get through the mass of people heading my way, but it wasn’t too long until I finally reached the other floor, nonetheless. In spite of that, I had to spurt a bit to catch up with Jin and Taehyung.  
I let out a loud sigh. It was just so comforting seeing the door to the classroom because of all the weight that was my schoolbag. But I regretted letting out that noise just moments later.  
Taehyung suddenly turned around, just a few steps ahead of the classroom, and stopped.  
“Hey, you’re Kihye, right?” He looked at me smiling. I just stood there overly surprised, cursing myself internally. “Hyung just told me you are really good at maths! I have my problems with it so I was wondering if I could sit next to you?” _What?_ “Jin-hyung already approved to change seats with me.” _What!?_  
I gave Jin a lost glimpse and then looked back at Taehyung. _I couldn’t possibly say no to that beautiful warm smile. Dammit!_  
“Wa-, bu-, o-of course.”, I stuttered, eventually having the courage to answer. _Why, though? Why can’t he ask somebody else?_  
“Wow, thank you!” His eyes sparkled and the excitement was just overwhelming. “You won’t regret it.”, he added and as soon as he finished his sentence, he was already gone into the classroom. _What the heck?_  
“Listen, I’m sorry, but -”, Jin began, giving me an apologising look.  
I cut him off: “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Are you sure?” _No._  
“Yes.”, I grinned as naturally as I could. It worked.  
“You two should be fine, though.”, he added. I just nodded. _Why is he smiling so immensely?_ Then he just turned around and continued his way as if nothing had happened. I followed him into the classroom. _Wait, what if he tries to hook me up with his friend?_  
Entering the room, the first thing that caught my attention was Taehyung’s happy waving from the back of the class. He was already sitting on Jin’s (old) seat. _No way, Jin wouldn’t do that._ I waved back. I was too shy to lift my arms up very high, but he seemed to be satisfied with what I got.  
A lot of my other classmates noticed what was going on. I didn’t know if they were surprised because Taehyung changed his seat or because that seat was next to me. _Maybe they don’t care, Kihye._ They probably didn’t.  
I hesitated. Just then I heard giggling behind me. I didn’t turn around since I already knew who it was.  
“He’s a nice boy. You don’t have to be shy around him.” _Oh really?_  
“You know how bad I am at socialising.”, I alerted. He paused. He then walked past me.  
“Kitzeu*, as long as you are nice, you don’t have to worry about anything. Just don’t be so grumpy.”, he said, sitting down on Taehyung’s old seat, which was in the first row. I was standing on the opposite side of the table. He looked at me with a bit of amusement. “Go, Kihye.”  
Before finally heading to my seat, I rolled my eyes playfully at Seokjin – I couldn’t hold my little smirk back – and then I slowly made my way.  
I sat down. I tried not to make eye contact with Taehyung as I put out all my stuff once again. _Just pretend you don’t notice his staring._  
“Are you mad?” I looked at Taehyung with wide eyes. Why would he think that?  
“No, I’m not. I’m j-just tired.” I gave him the most genuine smile that I could. My heart was pounding extremely fast.  
“Your expression was just so serious and annoyed.” I understood what he meant. _My famous so-called “bitchface”._ “So I thought I and Jin-hyung made you angry.”  
“Don’t worry, you didn’t, Taehyung. Sorry for making you think so.”  
“No problem.” _Oh my God, he’s so nice._  
“Try smiling a bit more, by the way.”, he suggested, smiling himself and winking. “You have such a pretty smile, too bad you don’t show it that often.” His energy and aura were overwhelming and contagious at the same time. I already liked his company. _Seokjin-oppa was right._  
“You can call me Tae if you want to. You sounded quite awkward saying my name.” He giggled. “Why is that?” I didn’t answer. I didn’t know what to say to that, honestly. _What kind of question is that?_ His eyes went big all of a sudden and the smile was gone. “I am so sorry if that sounded weird in any way. I am assuming you’re just shy?”  
Aw shit. I couldn’t help but start laughing.  
.  
.  
.

######  _*Kitzeu = Kihye’s nickname_

###### 


	2. Too Dramatic

I was still laughing.  
"You know, that question sounded a little bit inappropriate for a second." Taehyung blinked at me. He seemed startled at first, but then a huge smile spread across his face. "In what way was it inappropriate to you?", he giggled. I just put a hand over my mouth and continued chuckling to myself, bending over into a prone position. Once I started laughing I couldn't stop.  
"You're weird, Kihye." My soft giggles suddenly disappeared. I was taken aback by that comment but at the same time not surprised at all. _After all, that's what everybody thought._  
That comment really made me feel quite uncomfortable. I was suddenly feeling hot and my cheeks turned a glowing red. I wanted to curl up and hide in my room. I wanted to cry but at the same time, I couldn't.  
I turned away and opened my sketchbook to calm myself down. With a heavy feeling in my stomach, I took out a pencil from my pencil case and eyed it. In that very moment, I had a strong urge to crush the pencil in my palm, which I didn't.  
I felt frustrated and angry. I cursed myself for saying such stupid things and for not shutting up when the situation demanded it. _You stupid girl!_  
"Are you okay?", Taehyung chuckled. He didn't know what was going on and he certainly didn't know what kind of conflict was going on inside me. I couldn't blame him, though. It wasn't his fault.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I tried to avoid giving him any other form of attention than this, but I noticed his uneasy expression from the corner of my eye. _Pretend you're busy. Don't cry._ But the tears started burning in my eyes. I was seconds away from actually crying. I was embarrassed and my pride was hurt!  
Still looking at me, he seemed to be pondering.  
It didn't take long and our teacher entered the classroom. His face finally turned away from me. _Thank god._ I breathed out a quiet sigh. I could finally focus on my sketchbook. Funnily enough, I hadn't started drawing anything up to that point the entire time that I was there.  
Soon after I felt his gaze on me again. He looked at me, then looked away, only so he could start staring once more seconds later. I wasn't annoyed or anything, I was only wondering if he was expecting some sort of reaction from me. Then finally, when I almost didn't expect it anymore, he made a move. "Hey Kihye, could you explain this calculation to me?", he whispered after gaining my attention for tapping my arm. I looked up from my notes and turned to him, moving closer. "Of course.", I breathed. _I'm bad at explaining, though._  
I looked at the formula written on a loose sheet of paper on his desk. I noticed small doodles with facial features and circles on it. _These are actually good._ I was surprised but I didn't react to it. I only let it sink in and then soon turned my attention to the issue.  
I started explaining. I paused a few times, thought about what to say next and then continued muttering to him what I thought would help him understand. When I finally finished and looked up, he just stared at me visibly confused.  
"I think you should repeat that for me. Step by step, please?"  
_Lord._ I sighed. _Was this what I have to sustain from now on?_ Looking into his helpless and innocent eyes, I couldn't help but secretly smile to myself.  
He made me feel needed and important.  
.  
Taehyung has now been sitting next to me for over a week. He even changed seats in other classes, too, so he could talk to me as often as possible. He considered myself a friend. _He does that with everybody, though._  
"You coming?"  
I looked up from my notes and saw his steady expression looking down at me from the other side of my desk. "Where?", I asked, narrowing my eyes. He giggled. Seokjin stood behind him, looking at me with a gentle smile.  
"Our break just started and hyung and I are going to grab something to eat with the others. Why don't you come with us?" I furrowed my brows. _The others? Who? And why?_ "No thank you ... I think I'll go to my friend, she's probably already waiting for m-" I put my hands on my desk and pushed myself up when he suddenly interrupted me. His tone went forte. "But you never join us!", Tae pouted. "I only ever see you hanging out with your friend, you never came with Seokjin to hang out with us!"  
He made me startled and confused. _Why is that so important? Why does he even care so much?_  
"Come on Taehyung-ah, leave poor Kihye alone." A shorter figure approached us from behind Jin. It was Min Yoongi. _Poor Kihye? Is this what I was to them? They were pitying me?_  
"Thank you for the offer, maybe some other time.", I said. And then I left.  
That was disrespectful and I knew it, leaving in the middle of a conversation and not even excusing myself properly, but I had to get out of there. _I am humiliated and my pride is hurt._ I could've cried right there on the spot, but I didn't.  
I rushed out of the classroom. I wouldn't dare to even look back. _Will Taehyung confront me about this? What does Jin-oppa think of me now?_ He always liked my "shy and friendly" nature. I knew I wasn't very friendly, but many thought so because I was quiet. I couldn't complain, so far, it had only brought me advantages.  
I was distracted for the entire break, wondering about what could await me when I got back and whether or not I should apologise. What if they disliked me now? I liked Taehyung, we got along. _He is my friend. Just like Seokjin._  
Sung Soomi, who had known me and who had been my friend for over six years now, listened quietly to my complains and worries. We were sitting on a table in a quiet corner near the hallways. "Don't think too much of it, Kitzeu.", she appeased, eating her sandwich comfortably. She was looking out the bride window behind us, but I could tell she was cautiously listening. _Does she have worries like me?_ It always appeared like she didn't.  
She started telling me how everything would be fine. She said it wasn't a huge deal and that they probably already forgot about it. I, on the other hand, was not so sure about her assurance.  
We talked a little more until the bell rang and notified us moments later about our break coming to an end. I was on my way, saying goodbye to Soomi, and heading, sick to the stomach, back to the classroom. We had economics in our next lesson.  
When I arrived at the room, the door was wide open so I peeked inside. I couldn't see anybody out of the three, so I quickly got to my seat, sat down and started distracting myself with my own thoughts and drawings.  
Soon after, I heard Jin's giggle coming from the door. It was followed by a few other voices. I quickly glanced up, thinking I was being observed, but I wasn't. _Stop thinking the world revolves around you, Kihye._ My eyes fell back on the sheet of paper before me.  
.  
"Is everything alright?" I breathed out a simple "Yes". "No Kihye, is seriously everything okay?" I looked at Taehyung, surprised and confused. _No, it isn't._ "Yes, don't worry." I tried to shrug it off in a rather harsh tone, but his serious face didn't seem to change. "Are you angry because I joked around about that tiny mistake you made with the formula?" "No Taehyung, I am angry because you accused me of not knowing what I'm doing and that I'm bad at it and what not."  
I turned away and tried to ignore him. We had a little fight earlier today. _What an annoying little shit he is._  
"Why are you acting like this? I was just messing around a little bit.", he sighed. An amused smile crept onto his features. Okay, now he really got me angry. _How is this still funny to him?_  
"Well, you basically called me stupid." "I was joking!" I turned to face him, looking him directly in the eyes. "Your jokes are not funny, Taehyung." "Maybe you just don't get them." "Or maybe they're just bad."  
We were staring each other dead in the eyes, him smiling and me gritting my teeth. "You have a horrible sense of humour.", he said chuckling. "And yet you are still laughing." "I am because your dramatic ass reminds me of someone." _Excuse me?!_  
"Dramatic ass, what the - why am I dramatic?" I was highly indignant. "You worry and think too much. Stop caring about so many things ... and also, you have quite a temper." _I do._ He was right.  
Surprisingly, it didn't take long until I calmed down. "Of who?", I asked after shortly processing the conversation. I remembered he said it reminded him of someone. I didn't know why, but I wanted to know who it was. He immediately caught on to what I was talking about, which made him shrug. "You don't know him." "Maybe I do." He raised an eyebrow at me. "He's not in this school and he doesn't live here." I was still curious and was still burning to know. It was funny how our conversation changed. "Does he have a name?", I asked insistently. He raised an eyebrow at me once again and turned away after a short moment of silence. I could tell something came up in his mind. _What is this about?_  
"Why do you want to know?", he asked, grinning teasingly. Not waiting for an answer, he suddenly took out his phone from his Jacket and turned it on. "I don't know, I just want to, I guess." He nodded, giving his phone his entire attention.  
And there I was, sitting in my seat waiting for Taehyung to finally find what he was looking for. A few moments later he held his phone out, showing me a picture of an unfamiliar face.  
"This is Park Jimin. I want you to draw me a picture of him."  
_What a horrible idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! ^^  
> I know, this one took me a long time and I am really sorry. I promise I will work on it harder so I can update every week just how I planned.  
> Also, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~  
> Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome! :3  
> Take care!  
> Fincy.


End file.
